Spirit
by GriffinBing
Summary: This is a humanized spirit version of my little pony, staring Vair and Vanica. This story is about two spirits, who love one another, but are married, and are from different planets.


Vanica and Vair walked inside the small lisipod, incrip squishing under their boots, while they shook the tiny droplets of incrip out of their hair and off of their Kensid coats. Vanica took her slimy green hair out of a ponytail, then slipped off her jacket off and threw it on the lancketa in the corner of the lisipod. She turned to Vair, who was shivering and stripping himself down till the only thing he wore was his green knee socks, showing off his midnight blue skin, white, with circles of swamp green.

Vanica followed his lead, but instead, she stripped herself down to her pale chest, and brushed her wet hair.

"Vair . . . Do we really haft to get you know . . naked?" Vanica blushed, covering herself with a pinlock from the comfy sofa. Vair chuckled, walking over to his friend, and hugged her tightly.

"You don't haft to if you don't want to. But let me tell you this . . . Do you want to have something to wear tomorrow when we go to the meeting?" Vair spoke in his usual wise accent.

"Sure you won't, laugh?" Vanica asked, slowly puling the chunk of cloth frmo her clothing off her green and blue spotted shoulder.

Vair nodded, taking off his socks, and bitting his green lip with a following smile. Vair's eyes lit up as he stared at his friend's body. She was covered in green spot on every limb, and her skin was a light green mixed with a dark blue. She had large breasts, and her ears were of a dozen, placed on one another. They were quite beautiful, but creepy at an angle.

"Vanica. I must take a bath. Well, we must. If you don't mind, I can't pay the water bill for two showers. If you don't mind, It'd be better if we showered together," Vair walked up to Vanica, gripping her hands in his, and pointing towards the Lack Room were he was to get washed up.

"Vair . . . If you promise to not look, I will do as asked . . ."

"Vanica . . . You don't understand. We're spirits of the spirit world. We were meant to be nude, not like the humans! So please, just trust me . . ." Vair explained, grabbing Vanica's hand, and running into the Lack Room.

Vanica blushed as Vair stepped into the shower, and held his boney hand out. Vanica grabbed it, and Vair pulled her in. The two collapsed on each other. Vair ignored the fact that Vanica sniffed, and covered her breasts. He continued to start the shower

A buzz of warm water filled the ten foot bath, and gave the room the smell of rose. Vines grew on the walls of the large tub as the two sat on the opposite sides of the tub.

"I never thought I'd say this but . . . I'm engaged," Vanica blushed once more. After all she was a hermaphrodite. Vair was just the normal male spirit.

Vair chuckled, standing up, and walking over to Vanica in the fog of the shower. He leaned down, and rubbed her cheek with his thick thumb. He smiles warmly, sitting on her lap, placing his bloomlickid lips atop of hers, and sticking his cock into her stumich.

"What are you doing?" Vanica asked as Vair nibbled and licked her neck.  
"Vanica . . . I know you like me. You know I like you. Spirits are made to be together. We might look after the humans, but we have a life too," Vair said inbetween kisses.

" . . ." Vanica sat silently. "Fuck me . . . Fuck me hard . . ." She growled through her purple teeth.

Vair agreed with the female spirit, clutching her breasts in his hands, and bitting her nipple, slowly licking them till she moaned and gasped. Soon, she wasn't able to even speak without gaging, and all she did was grab his blue dick, and squeeze it with her thys.

Vanica slipped down under the water, and rubbed his cock till he started to cum. After that, she swam up a bit, arched her back, then jammed his dick in her pussy. She scratched the hair, the thrusted in back and forth. He did the same thing till Vanica stretched her long leg out, and jammed her big toe in his ass, giving Vair a lesson.

Vair grabbed her by the waist, propped her up like a dog, then squeezed her ribs. He studied her lower area, then quickly put his dick inside her, thrusting into her many times. Vanica squealed, trying to slap his cock away as if it were a punishment.

Vair pushed his index finger inside Vanica, then pushed inside out. His fingers came out with a clop of cum on his finger. He licked it off, then pulled his cock out, replacing it with his tounge, and cleaning his friend.

Vanica pushed him off, and pushed him to the bottom of the shower, like when humans choke someone Vanica thought. She flipped Vair on his back, then sat on his face, causing his tung to go deep inside her ass.

As a spirit, their tounges were as long as a ruler.

Vanica could hear the sound of loud thumping from boots. She squealed quietly, jumping out of the shower with Vair and tripping over her clothes. She quickly slipped on her top, as Vair humped her roughly.

"Vair! Stop!" Vanica kicked him, and finished getting dressed. She left her striped bra and panties, and ran onto the balcony. She waved goodbye to her best friend, then jumped.

A women entered the lisipod, and stared at her husband standing in front of her completely naked. The women quickly threw off her clothes, and leaned on the couch, leaving her private free to fuck. Vair sniffed the air and frowned under his smile. He then walked over to his wife, grabbed her tits, and ate her pussy, lifting her in the air, still thinking about his true love, Vanica . . .


End file.
